Major NPCs
Guest Players and Temporary PCs Shiver - Shy half-orc druid wilder girl, part of the Northmarch Party (Temporary Character) Awoo - Baby kenku barbarian and bard, part of the Northmarch Party (Temporary Character) Marchosias - Mischevious tiefling bard, part of the Northmarch Party (Temporary Character) Macey - Rowdy, elderly human fighter woman, part of the Northmarch Party (Temporary Character) Mak-rehe - Sand elven monk tasked with watching the party in Oasis (Guest Player) Astrid Stumbleflask - Dwarven bloodhunter, a dragonhunter and blacksmith (Temporary Character) NPCs who have been party members Morgana One-Eye - Dragonborn barbarian and pirate, met on the sea near Shark's Maw Isle. Salty Randal - Dwarven cleric/rogue. Died like he lived, a person we barely knew. RIP. Orienna - Tiefling rogue and inventor from the City of Brass, met in Grindwall. Rikkikax - Red slaad, met in Grindwall. Adoptive father of Orienna. Deacon Rothford - Half-elven cleric of the Raven Queen from Barovia. He's part of Andrith Shadowbane's party. At some point, each of his party members has accompanied the PC party in battle. Kasun - A half-drow werewolf bloodhunter that befriended the party. Presumed dead. Lost somewhere? Tristram Vaas - an extremely chaotic half-elf warlock that joined the party to search for her girlfriend. Desdemona - a human mystic child who escaped from an illithid testing facility. Boris - A very good boy. Vahlka's pet hunting spider. Balefire - A less behaved, but still very good boy. Barkley's pet guard drake. Dogs the Urd - An elderly kobold who betrayed the party to Crow Isil Dawnstrider - A sand-elf ranger (and her hyena) who saved the party from a sandstorm Vera Gravesorrow - A drow monk of Ioun the party rescued from a gnoll encampment. Zholssen - A yuan-ti pureblood bard searching for a fellow escaped pureblood. Calliope - A shadar-kai woman with strange powers who came to the Abyss to tell Lucius about Minerva. Iron Guard and Grindwall Enemies Marisa Lilygrave - The leader of the Grindwall Iron Guard Namaah - Second in command of the Iron Guard, a tiefling and Orienna's mother. Merlin LaRoth - The former alchemist of Grindwall Cult of the Dragon Verde (Theo) - A member of the Cult of Tiamat, the Green Wyrmspeaker, and Olivia's brother, Theo Crimson (Sara) - A member of the Cult of Tiamat and the Red Wyrmspeaker Sapphire (Lena) - A member of the Cult of Tiamat and the Blue Wyrmspeaker Snow (Tenebrous) - A member of the Cult of Tiamat and the White Wyrmspeaker Noir (Cyressa) - A member of the Cult of Tiamat and the Black Wyrmspeaker. Virulence - Tiefling druid working to kill the party. Extremely rude. Tried to murder BORIS. Cael - An enemy necromancer the party met in the beastlands Castra Dame - A drow vampire spawn working with the Cult of Tiamat Orion - A tiefling bard and member of Tenebrous's party Grim - A tiefling gunslinger involved with Tenebrous's party, girlfriend to Tristram. Penance - A tiefling cleric, close friend to Tenebrous, who was afflicted with illness by Moira. Chromatic Dragons Crow - An adult black dragon known for his cruelty and unusual spellcasting ability. Supposed consort of Tiamat. Daggerspine - The enormous, ancient red dragon that Andrith released from the underdark Deephold prison. Deathcrawl - A green dragon, revenant, and enemy of Moira. Erasthekon - An adult blue dragon stationed at the Guillotine. Vahlka's friend. Grenn - An adult white dragon slain by Andrith's party Moira the Viper - An adult green dragon that the party freed from a cage. Tauro - A red dragon wyrmling the party tried to rescue from drow, he is the son of Daggerspine. Titus the Giant-Slayer - An ancient red dragon, brother to Daggerspine. Tanith - A green dragon working with the Cult of Tiamat. Supposed consort of Tiamat. Dazzlegleam - A blue dragon working with the Cult of Tiamat. Anamelech - A white dragon working with the Cult of Tiamat Azuhel - An adult red dragon working with the Cult of Tiamat Brawnvar - A maimed adult blue dragon that the party saved from gnoll prison. Metallic Dragons Minerva - An ancient copper dragon, spymaster of Tamvrien, and mother of Lucius Allohine - An ancient bronze dragon, a monk, and despite his size: a little shit. Sirius Silvertongue - A silver dragon and a holy man, whose lair is the city of Tamvrien Eldrehain - A gold dragon and a paladin. Minerva and Sirius loved him. Hawthorne - A silver dragon residing in the Northmarch Haven - A gold dragon, paladin, enemy of Tanith and friend of Minerva. Killed by Tanith. Chronatus - A brass dragon with a tricky personality and a mysterious history Bright Eyes - A wyrmling brass dragon, the Anshi of Rystus Shadowbane Andrith's Party Andrith Shadowbane - A drow monk from Umbravall, sister to Vahlka Allegreyana Willowstride - A high elf warlock and wild mage, Andrith's wife Jethnik Hadryon - A half-orc ranger and a member of Andrith's party, Deacon's best friend. Perrin Weaseltongue - A gnome wizard and a member of Andrith's party. Reanna Ironhand - A gunslinger, former member of the Grindwall guard. Deacon Rothford - Beloved but gloomy half elf cleric. The PCs are working on a custody arrangement with Andrith's party. Nightwardens and Nightwarden Rebels Anika Venomblood - An arcane trickster rogue who serves as captain of Vahlka's unit. Now the leader of the Nightwarden rebellion. Shad'ro Widowvane - A snooty drow rogue who serves as commander of Vahlka's unit. Osyna Bloodeye - One of the three drow Grand Generals, a sorceress, and Vampire Lord. Dirga Whitespine - One of the three drow Grand Generals, a bard, and owner of very fabulous big hair. Killed by the party in Oasis.Killed a second time by Vahlka in Osyna's manse. Yressa Depthwalker - One of the three drow Grand Generals, a cleric, and presumably a mean girl. Shay Blackclaw - A ranger whose couch Vahlka's used to live on. One of her many terrible exes. Ender Shadowbane - Vahlka's little brother, whose existence was only recently discovered. Wild mage sorcerer. Andromache Shadowbane - Vahlka's baby sister, whose existence was only recently discovered. Fifteen years old and already a warden. Jade - Drow rogue who helped Vahlka escape Umbravall. Part of Anika's rebellion. The Resistance Carrie Crowlantern - a gnome paladin of the Raven Queen, leading the resistance Dak Stumbleflask - a dwarven monk, friend of Andrith, working for the resistance Mak-teth - a sand-elven ranger working with the resistance Kuni Willowbranch - a half-elven bard/monk who is more excited than experienced Monty the Snake - a human rogue who is helping with the resistance Oasis Leadership and the Claws of Bastus Andarsella - A greater sphinx. Presumably some sort of leadership in the Claws of Bastus, and an important figure in Oasis. Tython the Sharp - A lesser sphinx who dueled the party in exchange for dropping the Claws of Bastus' assassination contract on Vahlka. The Black Cat - A warlock/rogue who leads the Claws of Bastus. Real name, Nero Duskheart. Katya Winterfall - A drow rogue who emits an anti-magic aura. Maria Crowlantern - Barkley's mother, an assassin of the Claws of Bastus. Killed by Osyna Bloodeye Shadows Under Birds (Shadow) - Tabaxi wizard, Lucius's schoolboy crush, and a rogue! Demons River and Wraith - A couple of demons, human in a past life, who now serve Obscura Wisp - Barkley's former mentor, a powerful demon dog creature who serves Obscura Hadernyx - the enemy Shadow Demon found in the Void from the mirror in Merlin's mansion Other Enemies Kiare Feltouch - Vahlka's ex-fiance, a necromancer, and a member of The Grasp. Kosith - A rakshasa and one of the former Deephold prisoners. Valeana Luxand - The High Inquisitor of Bahamut that the party has mixed feelings about. Other Important Characters Mysa'aor - A strange and powerful entity that lives in the void and visits the party in their dreams. Wyssa Webstalker - A very powerful drider wizard who runs a series of shops across the Exaeshi Islands. Temerity - Olivia's former mentor at her bardic college, a tiefling warlock/bard Brandon Astorio - Human valor bard, Olivia's former best friend, an associate of Minerva Ander - A mysterious human wizard the party freed from a cell. Claimed to be part of the Runehunters guild. Queen Aumenna - Queen of the Ghost Wasp Hive the party encountered in Act 1, Part 3 Minor NPCS Creed - A tiefling involved with Snow's plot Discord - A tiefling involved with Snow's plot Syrus - A Gnome Bard. Told Vahl she hit like a halfling. Lily - A unicorn the party saved in the Northmarch and then accidentally summoned with wild magic. Arthur - A weird kid from the Northmarch who the party saved twice. Sabine Greymantle - One of Vahlka's terrible exes, a drow cleric of Lolth. Mean. Vahl's a mess. Rystus Shadowbane - Vahlka's stinky mushroom uncle. Kalesius - A son of Zeus who fought with the party in the Gauntlet in Ysgard. Ryaninor Brightmane - A talking horse/paladin of bahamut Aurelius - The ghost of a gold dragonborn who had been haunting in the home of Merlin LaRoth. Sylvana - Aarakocra paladin of the Roc, met the party in the Chezar Grasslands Kakkire - Sylvana's older Aarakokcra friend, an friendly wisened vulture. Ter-gorrah - Gnoll paladin of Kord. A former member of Andrith's adventuring party.